


Moon Phases

by Girlemodanosaur



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlemodanosaur/pseuds/Girlemodanosaur
Summary: In the time I have lived on this earth, only two truths were a certain in my world of constant stagnation. And the longer I lived, or seemed to, the more these truths seem to be my only concrete expectations. One, the nature of my family and all those who were alikeness to us were to remain hidden from the world, to be kept labeled as myths and superstitions. And second, that my life would never truly serve a purpose other than to be what I was for all time, as a personal reminder of my damnation.But as fate would often have it, my truths would be proven too difficult to remain. Especially when he came to it…(Human! Edward, Vampire! Bella)





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> The world in which these characters belong were created by and are owned only by Stephanie Meyer. I am only visiting. Enjoy!. If you would like more please, like, comment, and bookmark if you want me to continue writing.

_Was there even a cause too lost,_  
 _Ever a cause that was lost too long,_  
 _Or that showed with the lapse of time to vain_  
 _For the generous tears of youth and song?_  
-Robert Frost, _Hannibal_

 

 

 

 

In the time I have lived on this earth, only two truths were a certain in my world of constant stagnation. And the longer I lived, or seemed to, the more these truths seem to be my only concrete expectations. One, the nature of my family and all those who were alikeness to us were to remain hidden from the world, to be kept labeled as myths and superstitions. And second, that my life would never truly serve a purpose other than to be what I was for all time, as a personal reminder of my damnation.   
But as fate would often have it, my truths would be proven too difficult to remain. Especially when _he_ came to it…

 

 

 

 


	2. Transitions

To begin with my life started out as any other would be an understatement. I was born Isabella Marie Swan on the 13th of September, 1901 in what was now the city of Phoenix, Arizona. Born the only daughter to Renée Swan Dwyer, my mother, and my father Charlie Swan, who had died in the First World War. Being the child of a single mother who was prone to fantasy at the time was uncommon and often lead to rumors of my mother being a woman of loose morals, so when I was around nine years of age she remarried to Phillip Dwyer, a kind man who was good for my mother and her scattered brain, and he was quick to adopt me and raise me as his own.

  
We were from a lower middle class family, we had all we needed and never were prone to indulge in the luxuries of the world around us, we were a quiet family and while I attended a small girls school, my mother was a teacher of younger children and Phillip was the high school baseball coach. My life would have been what was considered the white picket fence life and all was well. But the year of 1918 brought many lives, like mine, to a cruel and horrible fate. The Spanish Influenza outbreak had spread to Phoenix by mid-September of that year and over half the city contracted the contagion. And like so many other families, mine suffered the same awful fate. I had just turned seventeen when my mother, Phillip, and I had contracted the virus and we were put in the ward at the local hospital for others with the same affliction.

  
Phillip was the first to pass out of us three, even though he was a strong and healthy man, his immune system wasn’t as so. Our physician, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who was a regular doctor in the Influenza ward, seemed to not be phased by the epidemic and he would try to console the grieving and sick, as he did for my mother when Phillip died. Dr. Cullen would draw closer to patients than any of the other staff would dare and he was really and truly, a kind man. But there was something about this man that I found quite odd, he was unnaturally pale, even compared to myself who was almost translucent. But his skin was a stark white and icy cold to the touch, with dark purplish circles under his eyes that made him look like he hadn’t slept in ages. He was impossibly beautiful, his face seemed that of a god paired with his brilliant blonde hair, I saw no fault in his face or physique. But what was the most strange to me were his eyes, most days his eyes were a dark, almost obsidian black that seemed predatory and fierce despite his sweet nature, but on occasion I would see them change into a honied gold that glimmered like topaz, and they were warm and kind, and they reflected a timelessness and age that seemed unnatural for how young he was, but they also gave me a shiver down my spine, despite my fever, whenever I saw them; like my body was telling me that he was dangerous, but my mind was completely at ease in his presence.

  
While my mother was boarded next to me in our shared room of the ward, I had began to decline and knew I wouldn’t last the next few days, my mother was doing better and it was believed that she would recover in due time. I had slipped into unconsciousness sometime during the night the day after. My mother seemed like she was always in the company of Dr. Cullen when I happened to eavesdrop during my stages of awareness and in-between my fever-induced dreams. When I listened they would talk of the strangest topics: diet, change, lifestyle, blood, and other topics that seemed odd, but I figured it was my delirious mind clouded by my sickness. Then I soon realized my mother had rapidly declined and sounded weaker and weaker with every minute that I listened to her speak to Dr. Cullen.

  
She had almost seemed like she was determined to make him listen to her, which wasn’t really like my mother, she was a whimsy person who was soft spoken. She kept saying “I want you to save my girl, I know you can. And I won’t die until you agree to save her,” Obviously taken aback by her demand, I was tempted to tell her that she was saying those things in vain and he couldn’t help the dead. Of course my body was too weak to even open my eyes and move, let alone speak. 

But as soon as I was done with my thought, he answered her and gave an answer that made my mind gape in shock, “Mrs. Dwyer, by now you know the nature of what you are asking me to do to save your daughter’s life, I would rather she chooses that I do this to her than have her wake up scared and unaware of her situation. But I understand, and I will do as you ask of me. I will care for her and love her as if she were my own daughter, I promise.” His angelic voice chimed and mused my ears, almost distracting me from what he was actually saying.

  
_Save me? How is he going to save me? I’m dying, there isn’t any cure or vaccine to miraculously bring someone back from the brink of death, is there? And me, his daughter? Her was barely in his early twenties, how was he going to care for a teenager?_

  
As my thoughts raced I listened for my mother, her breathing was slow and quiet, barely even registering to my ears. Then suddenly her breathing became rapid and desperate as her body slowly started to register she was dying, I could feel my tears begin to run down my cheeks, cold due to my hot skin, knowing she only had moments left, I mustered all the strength in my weak lips to choke out “Mom… I love you always, you’ll be okay, just think that you’ll be able to see Phillip and father again.” My sobs were barely contained in my struggle to give her the most comforting words I could think of as these would be the last words she would ever hear while she remained. My chest rattled as I tried to breathe through the tears, Dr. Cullen now at my mothers’ bedside holding her hand.

I could tell she was smiling while she turned her head towards me in my bed, her voice almost inaudible over the pounding of my heart in my ears from my crying, what she said would always be the most vivid of my human memories, mainly because it was one of the last things I ever heard before I was no longer human. From her pale, and small lips she smiled and uttered with the last remaining strength she had “Bella love? Remember that song I used to sing to you? How did it go again? Oh yes, _Go to sleep my love, go to sleep, when you wake, you’ll see me…_ ” I expected to hear the rest of the familiar lullaby, but the words did not come, and the tears only fell more violently and rapid.

  
Once my mother breathed her last breath, Dr. Cullen released her hand gently, and before I could comprehend that he made any movement, he was at my bedside, checking my vitals with his almost painfully icy skin, I flinched at the sudden contact, and he quickly apologized, “Isabella? It’s Carlisle, I know this may sound very odd but I’m going to take you back to my home and care for you there. I will try to explain what I can on the way but you need to try and keep your mind aware and your heart beating, can you do this for me?” I was confused by his use of his first name and his request, but I wasn’t going to object at this point, so I slowly nodded my head and then before I knew it we were outside the hospital room and almost like lightning were we moving through the corridors and up stairs to the roof the hospital.

  
When we got to the roof of the building, it was dark out and almost no noise came from the surrounding streets. Then instantly we were moving again, the rooftops and building moving in a blur of shadows in my vision. Carlisle began explaining where we were going and what was going to happen, I almost began to laugh through my grief at what he was saying because of incredibly ludicrous he sounded, but I did’t because I knew somehow that what he was saying was the truth, and I kept listening to his explanation of what was going to happen to me. He was taking me to his home a few miles outside the city, a secluded house where he knew I would be safe, and others would be safe from me. He told what he was, and at first, the thought of vampires was ridiculous, but it explained everything about this man carrying me and running at the speed of light, almost without any effort. His skin, his perfect face, his aged and predatory eyes. It all made sense, he was an immortal being who drank blood, but he assured me he didn’t drink human blood, only the blood of animals, he believed in helping people and healing them, not killing them.

  
And then it finally hit me what my mother was asking of Carlisle, this man who I barely knew, he was going to make me one of his kind, the thought immediately made me panic. But strangely, my mind was telling me to just let it happen and to relax, that I was going to be fine. As we passed the last of the buildings and began to pass by the scattered cacti of the desert valley, he told me that I should prepare for the worst pain I would probably ever experience, he told of his transformation and that he had been surprised that he had not screamed in pain for the three days he laid in a potato cellar covered by straw. Apart from this Carlisle also told me what I would be like after my transformation, because my human blood would linger in my tissues for about a year after my change, I would be stronger, faster, and worst of all, hunger than him as what he called a Newborn, a young, and very volatile vampire with only one desire, always craving the one thing they need to live, _blood_.

  
Strangely, the more he spoke of what was to happen, the more calm I felt, and it didn’t frighten me as it should have. When I look back on this, I often thought it was because of my fever that I was more willing to be at ease with what I was hearing. It was only moments later that we reached his home, it was large from what I could tell, but I was to focused on my breathing and the rate my heart was beating, which was as I could feel, weaker. Once inside the house, Carlisle laid down on the large bed in one of the rooms of the ground floor of the house and quickly changed out of his doctor’s garb in another in what took a mere two seconds.

He came to my side to take my vitals once more, worry riddling his face and expressions. I sensed he was trying to asses how strong I was. And as quickly as he took my pulse he began to speak once again. “Bella, I need you nod for yes, shake left-to-right for no, are you still aware of what’s happening?” I instantly nodded yes “Alright, now what I’m going to do is bite your main arteries so my venom will spread faster and the process will take less time, and this will be extremely painful, and the way it will hurt the least is if you try not to speak or move too much during the process…” He paused “I will say you will feel and want to scream for me to kill you, but trust me, the pain can be managed if you think of other things, nod yes if you understand,” I nod very weakly “Okay Bella, brace yourself, and hold as still as you can let yourself to allow.” I clenched my fists and teeth as tight as I could, scrunching my eyes as shut as they would go and I nodded once more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this first installment, more will be updated soon, school work is my priority until summer but will try to update as often as I can possibly can. Hope you will stay tuned for more! Love all you lovelies!<3


End file.
